This invention relates generally to air conditioning systems and more particularly to systems utilizing solar energy for both heating and cooling enclosures.
The invention relates still more particularly to solar powered systems utilizing evaporation-absorption principles and falling generally in the class exemplified in part by the following patents: Nos.
2,030,350 to Bremser PA1 2,210,496 to Peltier PA1 2,795,115 to Kumm PA1 3,276,217 to Bourne et al PA1 3,894,582 to Stubblefield PA1 4,007,776 to Alkasab PA1 4,070,870 to Bahel et al
Such patents are directed to refrigeration systems using some of the features of the subject systems, but none shows the arrangement or the method used herein to accomplish the objectives thereof, such as reduced size, high efficiency, economy of manufacture and operation, and large heating and cooling storage capability.
In the present commercial lithium bromide absorption refrigeration system, an evacuated drum or chamber is normally used wherein water is vaporized from a water spray in one section of the chamber and absorbed in the lithium bromide solution sprayed over water cooling coils in another section of the chamber. The vaporization of water from the water spray cools the remaining unvaporized water, allowing this water to be used subsequently to cool air passing into an air conditioned enclosure. The lithium bromide solution is pumped from the evacuated chamber and heated to vaporize the water that had been absorbed in flow through the chamber before passing back to the chamber. The evacuated chamber is very large compared to equipment in this invention due to requiring low vapor flow pressure loss with demisters to prevent liquid droplet transfer between the water sprays and the lithium bromide solution. A large amount of cooling water is also required for cooling the lithium bromide solution or a separate water cooling tower is necessary, recirculating the water and requiring attention and treatment to prevent salt buildup and corrosion. Lithium bromide is a relatively expensive salt so that it is impractical to consider storing large quantities of such a solution.